


Great Timing, Levi!

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gross, Kinks, Minor Hange Zoë/Levi, Other, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: (I wrote this on a dare and it actually turned out okay so I'm posting it)Levi and Zoe Hange are trapped in a closet together, and Levi has to use the bathroom- badly. Will help come in time or will Zoe have some fun at the expense of her dear Levi?I don't own attack on titan or its characters, I just write for fun. Thank you!





	Great Timing, Levi!

Oh, this was just a perfect situation. Trapped with Hange in a miniscule closet in a building surrounded by titan country? Amazing. Add having to pee really, really bad, and it all added up to a peachy day for Levi.

It had been a mistake to search the abandoned building, Levi knew that now, but one of his scouts had been convinced that she saw movement within and begged him to search it. There were teams of scouts throughout the building, but Levi and Hange had managed to get themselves locked in a supply closet in one of the longer wings, where the scouts likely wouldn’t find them for a significant amount of time. 

For some reason Levi’s bladder had chosen that day to fill up very fast. It had been uncomfortably full when Levi entered the building, and he had been planning to find a quick corner before Hange followed him in, nixing that idea. Then she had been messing with the door to the closet, somehow locking it from the inside before Levi could escape. Of course, she couldn’t get it unlocked- and Levi’s belt was starting to feel horribly tight. 

Levi’s stomach cramped and he clenched his legs tighter together, fighting the urge to fidget against the sensation of overwhelming fullness. He had tried to kick and beat down the door, and now had bruises to show for the effort but nothing else. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Hange asked Levi innocently, noticing his tense stance. She suspected what was wrong, but she wasn’t about to ask outright. Knowing Levi, he would only dodge the question. “I’m fine, I just want to get out of this stupid closet.”

Mm-hmm. Sure, and Hange was queen of the birds. “So you wouldn’t mind if I did… this?” Before Levi could react, Hange shoved the palm of her hand into his lower belly, earning a grunt of surprise and panic from him. “Don’t do that!” Hange felt a sudden flash of amusement and did it again. “Why not? What are you hiding?”

The scientific woman pressed down again, harder than she meant to, and that was all it took for the dam to burst. Hange gasped at the rapidly spreading stain on Levi’s pants, and the dark blush on his face. “I’m so sorry! I was trying to tease you, I didn’t know you had to go that bad! Oh I’m so sorry please don’t be mad at me!” 

Levi watched her silently for a moment before grinning slightly. “I can’t really be mad when you cry, you start to sound as high pitched as a slaughtered pig. Give me your water skin.” Shocked and sniffling, Hange passed it over. Levi poured it over the both of them, hiding the stain on his pants. “Just say your cap came loose or something. And don’t tell anyone what really happened, or you won’t like my form of payback.” 

Hange gulped and nodded furiously, knowing exactly what twisted punishments Levi could come up with.


End file.
